<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I love you by simp (physiotherapy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875972">I love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/physiotherapy/pseuds/simp'>simp (physiotherapy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, George centred fic, M/M, Overthinking, dork in love, first confessions, he really wants this to be perfect, i wrote this while i was in class, writer George</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/physiotherapy/pseuds/simp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Confessions are hard, especially when you're a perfectionist writer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll take this work down if Dream or George ever states their uncomfortable with fics</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Third person's view</strong>
</p><p>There are plenty of ways to tell a person you <em>love</em> them.</p><p>George knew lots of ways, it ends sort of worrying, to say the least. Worrying about that built up anxiety making him research all about love- how to express them and possibly identify it. Maybe even call him obsessed over making sure there are no mistakes, not even a speck of flaws could be seen. This debate in his head ended with crossing every extravagant act or anything he'd do manually, leaving him in the mercy of his own words.</p><p>Confessions.</p><p>Sure, you can say he's great with words, having words literally his life's work as an author. Though, you can't actually see George rambling or explain in great detail. Especially when you count his anxiety into the mix. Almost as if his vocabulary's limited to his pen. Everything proved to revolve around what he could say wrong or how he could ruin the mood. Words are delicate. And having his memory waver in and out, reciting his confession is a no go. Well, he could always just leave a letter, like those scenes in the movies.</p><p>Yes.</p><p><br/>
Write.</p><p><br/>
What?</p><p><br/>
Words.</p><p><br/>
And then it came to this. The supposed easy part for George. He had written character confessions before, even receiving great praises for what he had created. Drawing magnificent voices from the reader's imagination, pulling their hearts to serve it back. With each word meaning further than normal limitations, even suggested something more than what's intended. Sometimes he loves to make the characters suffer, making them slip up their words or having the atmosphere change drastically. Practically weaving the future couple's bonds tighter than any confession.</p><p>The joy of writing. The joy of being in control of what you're creating. The joy of knowing that the confession's going to turn out successfully. If only he could hide behind that joy. Hide as long as possible.</p><p>Well, George could always start with a story. Maybe with how he came to like Dream? How did he look in his eyes? Sounded cringy, but it's worth the shot.</p><p><br/>
'I don't really know how I can express my feelings right away. I wasn't myself the first time I set eyes on you.'</p><p>Okay, that last line's horrible. George had met Dream way before they've set eyes on another. The sentence just made it seem he liked him for his looks. However, even without that context, that line did come across as he only likes his appearance. He noted to ever write that again.</p><p>'I don't really know how I can express my feelings right away. My chest ached when I first met you. I couldn't understand what it was.'</p><p>George hummed, tapping his pen on his desk, stared down on his notebook, already unsatisfied. At the very first time they've hanged out, he didn't feel anything related to romance. Actually, he didn't acknowledge Dream at all. Having part of his pride in his programming skills, he silently declared Dream as his competition. It isn't until a few months did they actually became friends- close friends where they'd mess around and start off with small compliments.</p><p>He'd have to change that line.</p><p>'..My chest began to ache when we started to hang out a lot. It took me a long while to figure out what it was. This burning feeling that ached to be acknowledged. At first, I just wanted to push it away, afraid I might ruin our friendship or something.'</p><p>Ruin our friendship? Most rejections end up carrying this burden. People push each other out to spare their emotions, help them move on or to suppress the feeling of hope for the other to offer the same affection. George doesn't want to imply he thinks Dream would stop being friends just because of future rejection. Might even suggest he's pressuring Dream to choose to either accept his feelings or lose a friend.</p><p>'..At first, I wanted to push it away. Though, I learned I couldn't just walk away from it.'</p><p>'And as I sit here and think about you and what you and I have been through, I see that I can only adore you more each passing day. You've stayed with me through the worst and through smiles. And when we bicker, you've always kept a level head with me. I can never thank you enough for our memories, too. I wouldn't know where to turn if I didn't have you.'</p><p>George but his lip, inching towards that satisfaction he's begging to reach. It kept coming all better. Though that last line made him look he forgot about Sapnap and sound a bit too desperate. It didn't sit well, even if he knew what he actually meant. He just had to erase it since he couldn't think of an alternative choice of words.</p><p>'I've seen great beauties in my life and that sometimes, I could never see them again after a while. It was hard to part with things you love ever so dearly.'</p><p>No, he had to change that too.</p><p>'..It was hard to part with them as you've loved them so dearly. That gave me the realization, what if that happened to you? What if I never get to see or talk to you again? What if I lose you?'</p><p>Maybe he's sounding a little too possessive.</p><p>'..what if that happened to you? What if I lose you?'</p><p>'You really did change me. Gave me this courage to face my feelings and at least try and spell them out.'</p><p>Finally, it came to the last paragraph- or the last line. Last sentence. Last thoughts.</p><p>Do he just say 'I <em>love</em> you'? The phrase he was avoiding to write as it deemed too overused? He couldn't get his hand to write the last words he needed, even getting his head blank, not helping his frustration. </p><p>George bit his lip even harder. Scanning through the messy page, that lingering feeling of achievement faded into a tiny bit. Possibly form some kind of resentment towards his own work. What he wrote suddenly became bland as he read the whole thing again. Didn't seem as genuine as he first wrote it to be. As if he forced himself to write all of this. Well, technically, he did force himself. However, this impression of it does not work with what he wanted it to be.</p><p>Why did he have to make it so complicated?</p><p>The brunette sighed, gripping his head and his eyes shut. He could just write 'I like you a lot.' in the end and get it over with. It didn't matter what it held inside to make it appealing. This isn't a book to please a reader. What matters is that he gets his point across. But even so, he wants Dream to feel the emotions that drown him every time he wants to spill his words out.</p><p>In the end, he threw his letter away. He just needed something simple yet meaningful to let Dream know he's serious about it. George never knew he'd actually write his confession so short and so small, he aligned the words in the middle of the paper.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I love you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you too." </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My head hurts.<br/>Also never have I ever thought I can write any fluff or whatever this is</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>